gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Wufei
|image=Gw-ep35-return-of-wufei.jpg |english=The Return of Wufei |kanji=ウーフェイ再び |romaji=Ūfei Futatabi |episode=35 |japanese airdate=December 8, 1995 |english airdate=April 21, 2000 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing }} The Return of Wufei is the thirty-fifth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on December 8, 1995 and North America on April 21, 2000. Synopsis Trowa Barton walks on a road on a dark rainy night. He has visions of being rescued while in space. Catherine, coincidentally in the same colony, sees him, but Trowa has amnesia, and doesn't remember her. Meanwhile, 4 Taurus Mobile Suits, part of a larger unit, enter Wufei's home colony. Inside, he fights against another fighter whom he easily defeats, then talks to his mentor, Master Long. Suddenly, a man arrives informing Master Long that Mobile Suits have invaded the colony. The mobile suits arrive, and attack. Wufei heads to his upgraded Gundam, Altron, which is hidden in a nearby building. He quickly destroys two of the Tauruses and gets the others while they try to escape. From outside, a larger patrol of Tauruses get ready to attack. Wufei arrives and destroys many of them, but they demand he stop or they'll attack the colony. Inside the colony, Master Long heads towards a large building and has fellow colony members self-destruct the colony. Long contacts Wufei one last time before dying. Wufei goes crazy, and destroys all the Tauruses and the carriers. Meanwhile on the Peacemillion Howard informs Zechs of what happened. Zechs wants to enlist the help of the Gundam Pilots, so he tells Howard to head towards Wufei. On the Lunar Base, Tubarov is contacted by Duke Dermail who informs him of the termination of Operation Nova now that its objective has been completed. He tells Tubarov to begin constructing a large space battleship. Elsewhere, Quatre walks through the desert. He flashes back to hours before when he heads out in a jet to get Sandrock. While flying he is attacked by 2 Arieses, which shoot him down. Quatre continues to head through the desert to reach the Magunac Core where his Gundam is being held. Members of various nations upset by the Romafeller's recent actions meet with Relena in the Sanc Kingdom. Relena thinks that the Romafeller Foundation should terminate all of its military activities. Relena talks to Pagan after the meeting, who thinks the Romafeller Foundation isn't as much a problem as everyone says. In the dock, Noin returns, meeting some Treize Faction members who still act as though she is a superior officer. Heero askes Noin why she is letting the Treize Faction members stay, and she brings him to a nearby computer room where she shows him a map of troops near the Sanc Kingdom. She says the country could be attacked at any time. They leave and Heero looks up at Epyon, which he had brought back after the last battle. In space, Wufei continues to attack Tauruses when Peacemillion arrives. Zechs comes out in Wing Zero and asks if they can join forces, but Wufei, still shook up over what happened refuses and attacks. He says he'll only listen to Zechs if he is defeated. They continue to fight, and Zechs hallucinates, blowing up the Peacemillion and also sees Wing Zero being destroyed and himself killed. Zechs says they shouldn't be enemies, but Wufei still continues to refuse to listen. Wufei then leaves. Howard, in Peacemillion realizes that the Zero System could be a problem. In the circus, everyone prepares to leave since a Gundam has been seen nearby. Trowa, once again part of the circus shows up. Trowa wonders what a Gundam is while Catherine watches. She says she'll never let him return to the battlefield again. Staff *'Script: 'Katsuyuki Sumisawa *'Unit Director: 'Kunihiro Mori *'Animation Director: 'Shinichi Sakuma, Hitoshi Waraya